When All Seemed Lost
by Dark Angel22
Summary: A "What If" fic. A young seer changes her choice. Will it save everyone or will all be lost. Will contain L/J, S/OC, R/OC. Set in the time of MWPP, takes you through their time at Hogwarts, pranks and all. Starts the story with my char. Pleez r/r


****

When All Seemed Lost

Prologue

'Darkness, there was nothing but darkness, and despair. There was so much of it that it was suffocating everyone slowly. There was no hope, no light, not a speck of joy on the horizon. The only ones who weren't suffering in this hell that was reality were loyal to HIM. HE was nothing but pure, unadulterated evil. He breathed the fumes of fire and the pains of others as if they were oxygen and took in the sights and the sounds of the fear, the terror and the destruction of those around him as if they were the most precious and beautiful gifts he was ever given. It was his perfect world. A world drowning in its own blood, silenced by its own fear; at world at his mercy.'

Felicity Leigh Davix sat bolt upright, sweat soaked, in her bed.

"A dream," she thought. "It was only another dream." She was breathing heavily, shaking and on the verge of tears. It was a horrible dream. She'd had them before. As a matter of fact she had them every night. They were never exactly the same though, they all varied but the message was clear, a very dark future awaited them unless she could find a way to change that. A reign of terror, betrayal of friends, death, destruction and so many tears. It seemed a bleak future. After these dreams she always woke up feeling an aching sense of loss and never knew why. The dreams were vivid and she never remembered the names and faces when she woke up. Tonight the dream was clearer than usual and she felt the wave of agonizing defeat sweep her.

She'd had these dreams for as long as she remembered, could never remember a night where she hadn't woken up trembling. No one understood, her parents thought they were childish nightmares. They probably were. The difference between these nightmares and other people's was that if she didn't act, they all came true. Her godfather had died in a car accident, she had dreamt about it a month earlier but didn't think anything of it. Now she thought twice about each dream, picking up any clues she could.

"Flick, go back to sleep. It's only another one of your stupid nightmares," groaned her twin sister Madeline from the opposite corner of the room.

"Sorry, Maddie. I didn't mean to wake you up." Maddie just snorted and turned over. Felicity lay back down but sleep never came to her that night. When she closed her eyes, she saw owls delivering letters all over the world, two in her post box.

"Beauxbatons or Hogwarts?" It was the question she would have to answer tomorrow so she spent the rest of the night pondering the answer. **(A/N In the original she chose to go to go to Beauxbatons so never met MWPP/L, so she could never help to shape the future.)** It was a decision that could change the future of her visions.

She had always been plagued with nightmares, she had once talked to her mother's friend, Minerva, about it. Minerva had told her that insight like that was a gift. Felicity didn't agree, it was more like a curse. She was so afraid of these dreams that she was actually afraid of the night when everyone slept because she was scared to sleep and scared to be alone. She didn't really understand why she also seemed to be able to read other people's emotions so easily as well. This, Minerva had said was also another gift that she had been granted. Minerva understood things that other people she knew didn't understand and Felicity loved her for it, she could talk to her about everything in the world. She always wondered why though, and Minerva just told her to wait until she was 11. It'd all be explained then. It was a whole year until she'd turn 11 though, hell, she'd only turned 10 on the 14th July! Somehow she had a feeling she'd find out early; tomorrow.

She sat up as soon as she heard her mother's footsteps on the landing. Quietly she got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. Just as she'd seen, there were 2 letters waiting for her on the kitchen table. Felicia saw her daughter walk in.

"There's 2 letters for you dear, what do they say?" She asked.

Felicity opened the letters and read them carefully. With the letter from Hogwarts she also got another letter, handwritten by Minerva. It said:

__

Dear Felicity,

Looks like you are going to find out about your gift earlier than we'd agreed. I am deputy headmistress at Hogwarts and we think that in your best interests you should come to Hogwarts a year early. I hope you don't mind, my dear girl. You are already more accustomed to magic than many of the children from wizarding families are anyway. The skills, or curse as you call it, that you possess are those of a seer. There is a dark lord on the rise in the wizarding world and it would be far safer to have you in at a protected school because what you see in your visions is Voldemort's rise. He will surely want your skills as a seer or want to destroy you as you have the power to destroy him. Your grandmother was a very powerful witch with the powers that have been passed onto you. Your mother has the key to her old vault at Gringotts bank. It is now yours as your grandmother left it to the next witch in line. We await you reply eagerly. I would also suggest that you tell no one about your gift but those that you truly trust for safety reasons.

Yours Minerva McGonagall

"Mum I want to go to Hogwarts," Felicity stated confidently, clearly telling her mum that her mind and wasn't going to change it.

"Alright sweetie, I'm so proud of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked a very sleepy Maddie.

"Your sister's a witch sweetheart!!" Said Martin who'd come in to read his daughter's letter when she'd been reading the letter from Minerva.

"She's a WHAT?! That's not fair! We're twins, mum, why aren't I one too?" Maddie wailed. "I hate you! I can't believe you'd do that to me, Flick! Why do you always have to be what I can't?!" With that she went up the stairs.

A couple of days later Felicia took Felicity to Diagon Alley to bye all of her school books and equipment. In addition she also got Hogwarts ; A History ("I want to know some more about the school I'm going to be studying in!") and Quidditch Through the Ages ("It's what everyone's talking about mum, I don't want to be left out!"). As a present Felicia also bought her a jet black kitten that she named Orion. 

As 1st September came closer and closer, Felicity got more and more excited. The dreams still bothered her but at least she'd soon be among people who understood.


End file.
